A Final Stand
by Scrat and Jidders
Summary: A story for adult swim 's online game: Robot Unicorn Attack. Come with us on a journey through time and space, to a distopian world in which the whole of humanity is being controlled through their emotions.


**A/N: **I'm just going to go right out and admit it—I'm terribly sorry for the mediocrity of my writing in this fic. The story itself was a very grand idea that seems to be increasing in magnitude each time I go to work on it, so I am planning to get around to revamping this in the future. That being said, I hope you can look past the vague areas of my writing, and enjoy what I was able to lay out on the table for you.

**Disclaimer**: I had no part in the creative concept of Robot Unicorn Attack, although the premise for this story is (as you can imagine) completely my own. If you haven't checked out this magically awesome game yet, here is a link to the site: .

Everything had been a game. A scam. The entire city, supposedly built on a foundation of unity and love was nothing more than a drug. Looking around the city that I had been born and raised in, the city that had never trusted me, had always kept me under close watch, it should have been obvious from the very start. Everything from the soft, soothing pastels of the buildings to the controlled chaos in the adrenaline rushes handed out whenever inhabitants start craving some healthy stress to make their life seem more purposeful—all of it had been carefully crafted to make the world obedient.

Give the people a utopian world, and they'll have little left to wish for. Calm them. Appease them. Give them a sense of power, a feeling of control. Seal the deal by promising to fulfill all of their wishes and make their wildest dreams come true and very few people would be left to rebel against a society that feeds them everything that they could possibly want through a tube that a majority of the world doesn't even believe is there. After all, the first rule of any utopian society suggests that free will must be sacrificed in order to maintain the satisfaction of all.

I was the outlier in this grand equation of covert domination and manufactured consent. Rooted out in one of the many farms mandatory for all children, when I was 10 it was discovered that the wish program had no affect on me. For whatever reason, whether I had fucked up brain chemistry, they put out the wrong frequency of radio waves, or just simply thanks to my strong willpower, none of my wishes could be fulfilled by any of their high tech equipment.

Every now and then it happens, I guess. They send a kid out to one of their schools to test them to see how affective their brainwashing had been thus far, to see how positively they react towards the wish fulfillment program, and note whether or not they would be recruited as a wish-granting agent in the distant future. Its hard to say how many kids had bombed the test as bad as I did, but I imagine that in order for the program to work, most of them would have to test at an even level of subservience in order for the system to work properly. It was only later when I found out the malicious tests that had been preformed on some of the others who had shared my misfortune—at least the ones that hadn't been disposed of already.

Its unforgivable that my enlightenment had been too late to do anything to save Tiff's life, but the gravity of the situation was lost to me as I stood in front of the beautifully plain casket housing a stranger's corpse, breathing in an intoxicating lavender scent, and listening to a symphony of apologetic mumbles from in-laws mixed with the suave bubbling of the two huge fountains on either side of the room.

The woman in the casket, as convincing as her disguise may have been to her relatives looked nothing like Tiff. Having been drowned during the intense brainwashing waterfall experiment—the last portion of her test in being promoted to a full fledged fairy agent—And sliced up into small chunks and sent away to some garbage plant, Tiff didn't look much like anything remotely human now I'd imagine. Glancing down into the casket, for a moment I couldn't help but wander if her replacement had been an outlier not unlike myself? Backing away from the woman, I inspected the rest of the mortuary's inhabitants, checking to see if any of them had been particularly disturbed by my presence.

As I locked eyes with the funeral director, I knew that my time with the woman had drawn to a close. They were on to me. My status as an outlier must have slipped past the attention of the higher ups, which is what lead me to my discovery of the true state of the earth to begin with. I was unable to save Tiff from her awful fate, but soon after I had found out the truth, I had been able to procure an old unicorn tank—the shop that I had sent it to was next on my list of destinations. Although Tiff had drifted off silently into the cold, watery embrace of death, I would make sure that they paid for everyone that they had sacrificed for their new world order.

My exit from the impossibly comfortable mortuary was punctuated by the soft jingling of bells decoratively tied to the front door. As I walked into the pastel streets of the city, enjoying a completely new aroma, which permeated the neighborhood, I thought only of the feel of the cold steel of the old robot unicorn unit. For the thousandth time I imagine what Tiff's final moments must have been like as she soaked luxuriously in the waterfall chamber, unaware of the incredibly common malfunction that would soon claim her life. The smooth, ambient sounds of the soothing music broadcasted throughout the city dulled to a low hum as I envisioned the scrolling numbers on the tank continuously increasing as I rushed from the city, into the unknown.

Although I had only just begun the first few steps into what I know for a fact would end up being my ultimate demise, the allure of completely decimating all of the city's star-wish generators, and tearing the my unforgiving metal mode of transport through the oncoming dolphin and fairy units left me with an unsettling feeling of excitement that I had grown unaccustomed to. The plan was to run as far away from this city as I could, and destroy as many obstacles in my way as possible. Sure, A fiery death probably _was _awaiting me in the distance, but I have come to far to let that stop me now. All that was left was for me to run towards her, and I knew that I always would. After all, despite her magical superiority and my magical impotence, we had always been together since as long as I can remember. That's how it always had to be. Always.


End file.
